Close Call Kid
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Men are turning up dead and the only witness for the BAU team is a traumatised 13 year old girl. What will happen when the team member she bonds with suddenly vanishes?
1. Chapter 1

"911 what's your emergency?" said Michelle for literally the 10 thousandth time that night.

"214 Park Street" Said a cool Male voice. "Some ones been shot" and with that Michelle shrieked as the unmistakable sound of a gun shot echoed through her headset.

TWO MINUTES LATER.

The cop car screeched to a halt outside of 214 Park Street and they officers burst into the house guns raised. Mike signalled to his partner to follow him. They crept to the sitting room and could hear small scuffling noises inside. Silently counting down from three, the two cops kicked the door open in time to see a small, scruffy looking girl vault out of the front window and leg it down the drive. "Get after her!" yelled Mike as he ran to the motionless body tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His partner Alec ran to the door and began giving chase. Even at 1;30 am he could still make out a good view of what the girl looked like as she continued to check over her shoulder. Suddenly and without warning the girl leapt through an almost invisible gap and vanished.

Cursing under his breath, Alec turned and headed back to the house. As he entered Mike met him in the hall and held up a bloody piece of paper. "Same M.O as the others."

"Some one needs to call the damn BAU now" said Alec, vehemently kicking the bottom stair.

**_SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT MORE WILL BE UP SOON AS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC_**


	2. Witness

Chapter 2

Reid rubbed his eyes and sipped some more coffee as he entered the room. The rest of the team were there and as he sat down Garcia piped up. "Ok Crime-fighters, you are of to sunny California for a not so sunny case. Over the past two weeks 5 males have been discovered with a single gun-shot wound to the head. They decided to call us after the creepy-dead guy dude discovered that all of them had a rolled up bank note slipped inside their bullet wound." everyone saw Garcia visibly shudder.

"So what do we know?" said Hotch and Reid immediately piped up "This is a very unique signature and this means this is what there crimes are for, they don't get much from it except revenge." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Also lats night at the crime scene a girl was spotted fleeing the house when the cops arrived. However one of them got a damn good look at her and we all have sketches, we really need to find this witness. Wheels up in 30" Hotch rattled off quickly.

"SSA Hotchner I presume?" said a man wearing a suit. Hotch nodded and shook the mans hand before saying  
"You must be Detective Jameson, this is Jennifer Jareau our media consultant. The rest of my team have headed to the crime scenes and morgue, they'll join us shortly." The detective was a little intimidated by this seemingly emotionless man. "Well, do you want to see what we have already?" he asked and Hotch nodded, before J.J said  
" we'll also need to set up a press conference as soon as possible."

Across town Prentiss and Morgan were driving back to the police station after visiting the morgue. They hadn't learnt anything new and were both a little irritated. Prentiss sighed and looked briefly out of her window, before doing a double take.  
"Woah Morgan stop a second." she said quickly and grunted as he slammed on the breaks. turning to her he asked "What is it Prentiss?"

Isn't that the girl from the crime scene, I mean she looks exactly like the sketch e were given." Morgan looked and saw that Emily was right. About 50 metres away was the girl, sat on a park bench with her arms around her knees.  
"Hide your gun we don't want to spook her." Morgan said and Prentiss nodded. They both got out of the car and started towards the girl. They saw as they approached that she was twitching at nearly every sound. Finally they reached her  
" Hey there can I sit down?" asked Prentiss, the girl started then shrugged. Prentiss quickly sat down and then continued "Listen we think you can help us, about something that happened a few nights ago. We work with the FBI and people are getting killed, someone told us that you can help." Suddenly as though she had just registered what Prentiss had said the girl jumped over the bench and ran at full speed down the road. Immediately Morgan started to give chase with Prentiss right behind. After about two minutes, when the girl realised that Morgan was still on her tail she stopped and did something that made Morgan stare. She ran to the side of a house and pushed of the top of a trash can, grabbed a drain pipe and pulled herself onto the roof then continued running over the roof tops.

Whilst Morgan gaped, Prentiss ran straight past him and copied the girls movements to jump onto the roof, as she yelled over her shoulder to Morgan.  
"Go round the side!" and then she ran after the girl, dodging chimneys and skylights. The girl saw that Prentiss was still there and dropped of the house. Knowing that it would take the agent longer to get off the house she turned to run just as Morgan hurtled round the side of the house and tackled her. Prentiss dropped from the roof to see Morgan restraining the girl who was frantically trying to break free and carry on running away. Morgan was trying to reassure her as she struggled. "Woah, woah easy, it's okay!"

"No, I didn't do it let go!" she shrieked. As Prentiss stepped forward to try and calm the young girl, the girl placed a well aimed and extremely hard kick onto Prentiss's knee and the agent grunted in pain. Irritated and angry now, Morgan tightened the restraint hold and yelled, "If you don't quit kicking and fighting I'll have to handcuff you and I don't want to do that."  
However the girl was to hysterical and continued to struggle, leaving Morgan no choice but to cuff the girls hands.


	3. Problem past

Chapter 3

Morgan escorted the girl into an interview room and took the cuffs off.  
"Sit down, someone will be in to talk to you in about 5 minutes." he said. The girl turned to face the open door way as soon the cuffs were off, fast enough to crick her neck. Puzzled Morgan put his hand out to show her towards the table and she unmistakably flinched. Slowly he backed up trying not to make her jump. He shut the door and went to the room behind the one way glass, where Hotch, Reid and Prentiss were stood waiting. "Hotch man, did you see that?" Morgan asked.

"She's scared to have her back to anyone and flinched at physical contact. Definite signs of abuse." Hotch said continuing to watch through the glass. The terrified child had set her back against the wall and was sat huddled in a corner.

"Definite signs of abuse plus the fact that Morgan tackled and cuffed her in the space of two minutes." added Prentiss.  
"Why did you cuff a kid Morgan?" asked Reid rolling his eyes.  
"Because the kid in question, booted Prentiss in the knee, was trying to keep running and was to hysterical to even hear me." said Morgan defensively. Before any one else could speak he pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"You have reached the oracle of pure genius speak to be recognised." Chirped Garcia. Smiling Morgan replied. "hey baby girl I'm sending you a picture of our witness/suspect I need a name and history." After pausing Garcia said "Oh honey your kid is 13 year old Megan Watts born January 2000 and her history is not a happy one. She's been in foster care since the age of two and was in and out of care until the age of 8 when the Jones family adopted her and - oh!" Garcia broke off her ramble abruptly. The team looked at each other confused by the change. "Garcia what is it?" asked Reid.

"When she was 9, Megan was the only witness in a murder case where she'd seen the Local drug dealer kill a 16 year old delivery boy. The night before the trial she and her adopted brother were attacked by the dealers thugs. She was in hospital for a week but her brother was paralysed from the waist down. The family blamed her and she was put back in care." Said Garcia falteringly.

"That might explain another reason she fled the crime scene, didn't want it to happen again." suggested Prentiss. "Yeah but that doesn't explain the signs of abuse Garcia." Hotch sighed. They heard several quick taps and Garcia began "That my fair leader is true but this might. After the Jones family issue Megan was sent to live with the Milesen family. that's when the hospital trips started. She had major bruising, a fractured wrist and when she tried to say what was happening the family said that she was unstable because of the court case attack. She dropped of the grid in July 2010."

The team looked at each other, thinking until Garcia hung up. After a minute or so Hotch said with a sort of finality.


	4. Tattoos and tell tales

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Prentiss, I want you and Reid to interview her, but be gentle she's clearly traumatised."

Prentiss opened the rooms door abruptly and inwardly cursed as Megan jumped and scuttled further back into the corner. Carefully Prentiss and Reid moved to the table trying not to get to close. All this time Megan's eyes didn't move from Reid as though she thought he was going to run at her or something. Smiling encouragingly Prentiss placed a Burger King meal on the table and said kindly  
"hey there, do you want to eat you look hungry?" gesturing to the food.

Slowly and never taking her eyes off of Reid Megan crept forwards almost animalistic, to the food snatched the bag and scampered back to the corner. Prentiss and Reid exchanged looks as the young girl tore into the burger still watching Reid warily. Slowly Reid stood up and saw the girl tense as if ready to run, grimacing he looked back to Prentiss and muttered "You stay here and try and get her to talk, I'm gonna talk to Hotch" then he turned and left the room. As he entered the room next door, Hotch and Morgan turned quickly looking slightly bemused at why he had left the interrogation room. "Hotch, Prentiss needs to do this alone. That girl is not going to move let alone talk while there's a guy in there with her." Reid explained hurriedly.

"Ok I'll tell Prentiss, you guys call Garcia and work more on the victims and profile." Hotch agreed turning back to the one way glass, to watch the interview. Reid and Morgan left and went to the conference room,Morgan called Garcia on his phone "Hey baby girl, I know you've been doing your little busy-body research, so give it up." Morgan said into the phone smiling. "You are so right my little chocolate god. I did find something that all of our victims had in common. All of them went to 'Naro's Tattoo parlour' at exactly the same time exactly two weeks apart." Garcia chirped back at them. Reid looked at Morgan. "Well that can't be a coincidence. hey baby girl send us anything else you find okay." Morgan replied to Garcia. "Will do ma Cherie. my love is strong, Garcy out." And she hung up. Reid and Morgan bumped into Rossi on the way out. "hey call Hotch tell him we are going to Naro's tattoo parlour." Reid told him, as they grabbed their radios and got into an SUV."


	5. The interview and tattoo shop

Prentiss saw that Megan relaxed immediately as soon as Reid left the room and even moved forwards a little. "Please come and sit down I promise know one will hurt you here." Prentiss tried coaxing again. To her surprise Megan slowly stood up and then sat on the chair with her arms around her knees. Prentiss started "Listen, we really need your help with this. Can you tell me what you saw two nights ago?" She smiled when the fragile little girl nodded her head shakily.

Across town Reid, Morgan and Rossi entered the tattoo parlour. Flashing their badges, they walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, are you the owner?" asked Rossi. The heavily tattooed man looked up.  
" Yeah, can I help you?" he asked.  
"We are investigating several homicides in the area. All of the victims visited your business two weeks apart so we are looking for what tattoo they got." Reid answered and showed the man the victims photographs. Nodding the man said "Yeah I recognise them, the design they got was a new one so I kept the sketch for future reference. One moment." And he quickly went to the back room. A few moments later, he was back holding a piece of paper. He handed it over to Rossi. "Thanks a lot. We could be back." Rossi said. Meanwhile Morgan had taken out his phone and called Garcia.  
"Talk to me Chocolate boy!" Garcia squealed.

"Hey Momma, I'm gonna send you a drawing of a tattoo see if it matches any on the victims. Call me when you have something okay?" Morgan said smiling.  
"Gotcha Pretty Boy!" Garcia replied.  
"Hey I am not Reid, you little busy body."

"Okay Megan, we are gonna try and help you remember what happened at the house, but you need to close your eyes." Emily explained softly. Megan immediately tensed up so Prentiss quickly soothed.  
"I will be right there the whole time and now one can hurt you okay?" Slowly Megan nodded and quietly whispered back "Okay" and closed her eyes.

"I was sleeping under the back hedge because it was warm. I was just going under when the man caught me." Megan quietly said, gripping Prentiss's hand tightly in her own.  
"What happened then ?" asked Prentiss softly.  
"He was so angry, he was gonna call the cops. He dragged me inside so that I wouldn't run off. he was getting the phone when some smashed the door in. Some guys came running in and grabbed the man. They tied him to a chair in the living room. One of the guys saw me and told one of the others to bring me in. I ran off and hid under the sink in the bathroom, but I left the window open so he thought I had gone."

"What did he look like sweetie?" asked Prentiss. Megan shifted in the chair and thought for quite a while. Then she said "Urm white, dark hair, scary. He nearly caught me when we were running up the stairs. He grabbed my leg, I thought he was gonna hurt me! Emily help!" Megan's eyes flew open and she tried to leap up from the chair, but Prentiss held her back.  
"It's okay no one can hurt you I'm right here with you. Lets go to what happened next." Prentiss said in a calm voice. Slowly Megan laid back in the chair and re-closed her eyes.  
"When he was gone I snuck back down the stairs to see what was happening. They kept hitting him and one said  
"You should have known better than to do that to our people." Then they-they just sh-shot him. " Megan whimpered squirming as though she could hear the gun shot.

"What did they look like?" Asked Prentiss in a monotone. Megan twitched and thought for a moment then muttered. "There were 4 of them. 3 had dark hair and one of them was black. The last one was blonde and I think he was the leader, he had a scar over his left eye."  
"Okay honey open your eyes you did really well, I'll be one moment ok?" Said Prentiss smiling. Just before she opened the door Megan called out,  
"Wait, they all had a tattoo on their left forearm and I think they were all the same. It looked like a dragon with something through it." Nodding Prentiss left the room to give her notes to Hotch.  
"Well done Prentiss that was impressive. Look, just for now can you stay with her just to keep her calm and in case she remembers anything else." Hotch said looking pre-occupied.


	6. Proflie and Prentiss

Reid, Rossi and Morgan arrived back from the tattoo parlour and met with Hotch in the conference room.  
"Where's Prentiss?" asked Rossi, looking around. Morgan headed towards the door, whilst saying quickly.  
"I'll get her and we can start profiling what we know."  
Prentiss was trying to keep Megan calm, and it seemed to be working, but the poor child still flinched at close contact and loud noises from outside. They were tossing an empty plastic bottle between them, when Morgan opened the door and Megan panicked. Tumbling from the chair, she scuttled backwards into the corner, curling into a protective ball, shaking in terror as she looked at Morgan.

Quickly Prentiss crouched down to her level.  
"It's okay, it's just Morgan I know he scared you earlier but none of my team will hurt you I swear. Just come out of the corner sweetheart." Prentiss reassured her in a soothing voice. Morgan crouched down, smiling encouragingly at her. "Megan, has anyone showed you the snack machine in the hall?" He asked. Slowly she shook her head.  
"Well, Emily has to come with me for now, but my friend J.J can show you the best candy bars in there. Is that okay? Then Emily can come back." Morgan suggested, as J.J entered the room behind him. Taking a deep breath, Megan stood up and edged her way closer to J.J. The two of them left and Morgan and Prentiss headed to the conference room.  
"Okay initial thoughts on this case." said Hotch, whilst Reid stood by an enormous map working on a geographical profile.  
"Well Megan said that there were four men that attacked our last victim in his home, so this is one hell of an organised group. Also I think these are purely revenge killings and taking out liabilities because Megan said that the leader was taunting the victim saying 'You should have known better than to do that to our people.'" Prentiss explained.

"Well, the owner of the tattoo shop gave us the design that all of our victims had when they visited." Rossi told them. "Hang on, Megan said that all of the guys in the house had an identical tattoo on their left forearm. C-can I see that Rossi?" asked Prentiss, nodding her thanks as Rossi handed it over. Everyone looked at Prentiss as they heard her mutter, almost to herself.  
"Oh no!"  
"Prentiss what is it?" asked Hotch, frowning. For a moment Prentiss just stood staring at the drawing in her hands. Then "Erm I know exactly what our unsubs are doing and who they are."

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm cmcmcmcmcmccmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

The team sat or leaned around the table as Prentiss stood by the board. then she explained.  
"When I was working at Interpol, we investigated a organisation called the Frozen Dragons. They were one of the lead gangs that were smuggling illegal weapons into and out of the United States. We only had circumstantial evidence until 6 members of the group handed over a half ton of illegal weapons and a hell of a lot of information on the top members of the organisation. If I'm right the people who were sent down for it should have got out 6 months ago. They all had this tattoo." Prentiss finished indicating the drawing.  
"That's enough time for a bunch of raging psychopaths to re-group and track down the people who turned them in. Garcia, can you find out who got sent down in those initial arrests?" Asked Morgan, speaking into his phone (from which Garcia had been listening.).

"oh honey, for a minute there, I thought you had lost faith in my powers. Give me a cappuccino and 3 minutes." Garcia piped up.  
"3 minutes, man you are losing your touch baby girl." Morgan replied, smiling as he heard Garcia say sounding jokily outraged.  
"hey watch it!"

Suddenly a deputy rushed into the room.  
"erm agents we got another body same M.O." The man gabbled.

"Prentiss you and Reid go to the crime scene, Rossi you and J.J to the morgue." Hotch snapped ouit the orders, and the team left.


	7. Demands and deals

Reid and Prentiss got out of the big SUV and slammed the doors. The crime scene guys had packed up already so it was just them and a deputy cop. They found it easier to walk through what had happened, and profile if it was quiet. The deputy stayed outside and styed in contact with the station, in case of new information.

"Okay let's walk through this. You be the unsub I'll be the victim." Reid said and Prentiss nodded as she stepped out of the room towards the front door.  
"Well, it looks like they are getting more subtle with the entrance, they popped the lock on the door instead of smashing it in. Then it looks like they forced him back into the hall, oh there's blood they must of subdued him." Prentiss said walking slowly through the door and into the hall.  
"Reid, Reid where are you?" Prentiss called out. Re-entering the sitting room, she gasped as she saw Reid lying on the floor, spread-eagled. Rushing over to him, she felt relieved to feel a pulse in his wrist. Suddenly realisation dawned just as something hard smashed into the back of her head. Dazed, Prentiss felt herself being dragged out of the room. Through her blurry vision, she saw the deputy cop with blood dripping through a bullet wound in his chest. Finally she let the darkness wash over her.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Rossi and J.J hadn't learnt anything new from the morgue and had returned to the station pretty quickly. Social services had been unable to pick Megan up yet, and she was sat in the corner of the room gorging herself on candy bars, avoiding contact with anyone and only speaking to ask when Prentiss was coming back. As Rossi and J.J entered Morgan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Garcia calling.  
"Hey baby g-" but Garcia cut him off.  
"Open your email now!" she half cried. Confused Morgan put the speaker on, put the phone on the table and opened up his email.  
"Garcia what's wrong?" Hotch asked, calmly.  
"This link was just sent to my computer, you need to see it sir!" Garcia, squealed hysterically. Hotch nodded to Morgan, who opened the link.

A man in a mask was stood inn front of them.  
"Agents, we know you have a witness and we want her handed over to us. However, we know that you won't do that so we thought that this might give you some incentive to hand the kid over." with that the man stood to the side and the entire team gasped.  
Prentiss was sat, well tied to a chair and she was struggling so much against the restraints that another masked man had to press down on her shoulders.

Everyone in the room heard the small gasp of terror from Megan but they were all intent on the screen and Prentiss who was still fighting. She froze immediately however, when the man who had spoken pressed a gun against her temple. The whole room tensed.  
"Now do I have your co-operation agent Prentiss?" The man asked coldly. Prentiss just glared at him, so he simply back-handed her across the face. Morgan clenched his fist and took a deep breath in. Another hit followed the first and the man forced Prentiss to look straight at the camera.  
"Don't even consider letting Megan out of your sights. Ugh- I can take it!" Prentiss gasped. The man through her out of the camera shot in disgust.  
"Anyway, I want that little witness of yours at the Chester Warehouse car park, at 4:30pm tomorrow. You can have one un-armed agent there to drop her off. Those are our terms." and with that the video feed went dead. In the few moments it took the team to re-compose themselves, Megan had ran to the door. Fortunately, before she could get it open Morgan had pulled her back. Shaking him off, Megan dived out of sight under the conference table.

"Why won't you let me go?" her disembodied voice came out shakily. J.J crouched down, so that she was on the same level. "Because we can't just let a kid walk into a dangerous situation on their own." She tried to explain gently. Megan mumbled "Why? I've been handling myself for over three years." The child was desperate to help the kind agent who had helped her. But the team kept saying no, and assigned a female deputy to keep an eye on her. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Of course Megan was scared, but she had to help Emily...

_**Hey so what's gonna happen next?**_  
_**Basically, Please review and check out my other stories and PM or review any ideas you want me to right.**_


	8. Deadlines and Daring escapes

"Oh my god what about Reid? He was with her at the crime scene along with a deputy!" J.J said panicking.  
"Lets go!" Hotch ordered and the entire team practically ran for the SUVs. The way that Rossi and Morgan drove they reached the house within 8 minutes. As they screeched to a halt they all saw the dead deputy on the front porch. Feeling sick, they burst into the house guns drawn.

"I've got him!" called Rossi, from the front room. The rest of them ran in, to find Rossi, supporting a woozy Reid, as he cut through the tape around his wrists, and took the gag out of his mouth. Morgan was furious. "Reid, what happened man, are you ok?" he asked frantically.  
"Pre-Prentiss?" asked Reid, slurring slightly, then all of a sudden jerking up right, looking startled and scared. "They took her, they took Prentiss! I'm sorry they knocked me out. I couldn't help her! Hotch I'm sorry!" Reid rambled.  
"Reid, this isn't your fault, Prentiss is still alive, but the unsubs took her." Hotch told him. Reid was startled and said quickly "What how do you know?"  
"they contacted us, and told us that to get her back we have to give them Megan." Morgan sighed. Suddenly his phone beeped.

"hey baby girl" he sighed into the phone.  
"I found them, Alex Brooks, Dean Mails, Randy Ambrose and Seth Mails. They all dropped off the grid exactly a month before the first victim was killed. You should be getting the images in 3, 2, 1 finite." Garcia replied.  
"great baby, keep digging!" Morgan smiled.  
"Bring her home Morgan. Please." Garcia said her stern tone faltering.

"Everyone back to the station, we need to re-think this." Hotch ordered, and the team left as the CSI unit arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

10:45 am 5 hours 45mins till the deadline.

The team were desperate. They had been able to identify the room from the video but when S.W.A.T arrived there was nothing.

3:55pm 35 mins remaining.

"Okay, we need S.W.A.T surrounding the warehouse, I'll go in first then, say that we'll hand over Megan after they bring out Prentiss. Then as soon as they have the shot, for who ever is there, S.W.A.T take them out and cover me and Morgan whilst we get Prentiss." Hotch said. The team were confident with this plan. It had worked perfectly, both in Alaska in a child abduction case and Virginia when J.J had been caught. Then Reid brought up what was on everyone's mind.  
"Why was Megan so desperate to go? She must have realised what was coming." J.J thought then answered quietly.  
"Well look at it from her point of view. In Megan's eyes, Prentiss is the first kind adult she's come across in 4 years. She thinks Prentiss has everything to live for, and that Prentiss's live is worth more than hers."

Suddenly the officer, who had been watching Megan burst into the room.  
"She climbed out of the bathroom window. Megan escaped!" She cried


End file.
